2092 Pacific hurricane season (Finished project)
This was the most active pacific season on record. Storms Tropical Storm Aaron On May 17, a tropical wave came off of Nicaragua. It quickly organized because of warm waters and El Niño and became Tropical Depression 1-E later that day. It hit slightly warmer waters and became Tropical Storm Aaron the next day. It gradually strengthened over the next few days as it paralleled the Mexican coastline and peaked on May 21 as a 60 mph, 994 mb tropical storm. However due to moderate wind shear, Aaron started to weaken. It finally dissipated on May 25 south of Baja California. Aaron caused $1000 due to destroying a flag pole on a ship, and 1 death in Mexico due to rip currents. Hurricane Bree The remains of Tropical Storm Amy in the Atlantic crossed through the Bay of Campeche on June 2. It merged with a tropical wave and steadily gained convection. It became Tropical Depression 2-E caused June 4. It became Tropical Storm Bree the next day. It hit very warm waters and became a hurricane early on June 7. Models were hinting at Bree making landfall as a category 4 major hurricane. But, luckily it made a turn to the left and missed. Bree became a major hurricane on June 9. It hit cooler waters and began weakening later that day. It became a Category 1 hurricane again early on June 11. Wind shear kicked in and Bree became a tropical storm late June 11. It finally dissipated on June 12 due to wind shear. It caused $1 million in damage due to sinking ships and 12 deaths, 5 due to rip currents and 7 due to ship sinkings. 4 people are still missing. Hurricane Connor An small but well-defined area of thunderstorms became Tropical Depression 3-E on the early hours of June 17, and 12 hours later, was named Connor, Connor. which was originally forecasted to hit the Isthmus of Tehuantepec and cross to the Gulf of Mexico. but it never happened. Connor started to quickly intensify, and on June 18. it became an hurricane as it sped up towards Guatemala. Connor caused 6.500 million dollars from flooding alone, which wasnt enough for the retirement of the name. Tropical Storm Delany On June 17 a tropical wave came off of El Salvador and started gaining organization. It went up the Mexican coastline and over the next few days,started gaining more and more organization. Then, on June 20 it skipped tropical deppresion stage and immediately became Tropical Storm Delany. Delany hit slightly warmer waters and hit peak strength with 50mph winds and a pressure of 997 mb. Yet, because of a cut-off low, it weakened into a tropical depression. It dissipated on June 21. as it was absorbed to the low. Delany's remnants killed 4 people in Mexico due to heavy rain and $2 million due to property damage. Invest 94E Later regenerated as Emmy Hurricane Emmy A trough of low pressure and the remnant circulation of Invest 94-E formed an small depression on July 1, The small depression developed enough outflow to be classified as a tropical storm. As Emmy grew larger in size. the wind area did, and 24 hours after being named, it was uprgraded to a minimal hurricane. Emmy later pulled an slow "S" shaped turn, in consequence. It was later uprgraded to a category 2 hurricane. After being upgraded, models showed up Emmy making landfall near Seattle, Washington and Vancouver, Canada. Tropical Storm Fern On July 14, an tropical wave exited Africa, Despite being well-organized all the time. The NHC never issued any warnings. and even it had briefly an closed circulation, By early July 24. The NHC began issuing TWO's on the large tropical wave. Later on July 27. The NHC began issuing advisories on Tropial Depression 6-E Hurricane Heidi Hurricane Isobel Tropical Storm Justin Hurricane Kenneth Hurricane Lili-Carly Hurricane Mona Tropical Storm Nancy Hurricane Ossetia Hurricane Penny Tropical Storm Rachel Tropical Depression Sixteen-E Tropical Depression Seventeen-E Hurricane Sheila Hurricane Tasha Tropical Depression Twentytwo-E Tropical Storm Van On the first days of December, An extratropical low formed in the Gulf of Alaska(which they were the remnants of Typhoon Melanie), As it moved slowly to the south, The NHC began issuing special TWO's on the low. On December 12 it began to form an small circulation, And infact. This marked the second time that this happened. (it was Hurricane Ruben which formed in a similar way) And on December 14 when the NHC began issuing advisories on Subtropical Depression 23-E Hurricane Winston Not known why this storm was included. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2041 till:31/12/2041 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2041 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/05/2041 till:25/05/2041 color:TS text:Aaron from:04/06/2041 till:12/06/2041 color:C3 text:Bree from:17/06/2041 till:19/06/2041 color:C1 text:Connor from:20/06/2041 till:21/06/2041 color:TS text:Delany from:27/06/2041 till:28/06/2041 color:TD text:94-E from:01/07/2041 till:17/07/2041 color:C4 text:Emmy from:27/07/2041 till:29/07/2041 color:TS text:Fern from:01/08/2041 till:17/08/2041 color:C4 text:Heidi from:09/08/2041 till:18/08/2041 color:C3 text:Isobel barset:break from:17/08/2041 till:18/08/2041 color:TS text:Justin from:20/08/2041 till:25/08/2041 color:C2 text:Kenneth from:29/08/2041 till:11/09/2041 color:C4 text:Lili-Carly from:04/09/2041 till:01/10/2041 color:C4 text:Mona from:11/09/2041 till:13/09/2041 color:TS text:Nancy from:14/09/2041 till:17/09/2041 color:C2 text:Ossetia from:22/09/2041 till:06/10/2041 color:C4 text:Penny from:25/09/2041 till:29/09/2041 color:TS text:Rachel from:01/10/2041 till:02/10/2041 color:TD text:16-E from:02/10/2041 till:03/10/2041 color:TD text:17-E barset:break from:10/10/2041 till:23/10/2041 color:C4 text:Sheila from:15/10/2041 till:25/10/2041 color:C2 text:Tasha from:10/11/2041 till:11/11/2041 color:TD text:22-E from:14/12/2041 till:18/12/2041 color:TS text:Van from:19/12/2041 till:28/12/2041 color:C1 text:Winston bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2041 till:01/06/2041 text:May from:01/06/2041 till:01/07/2041 text:June from:01/07/2041 till:01/08/2041 text:July from:01/08/2041 till:01/09/2041 text:August from:01/09/2041 till:01/10/2041 text:September from:01/10/2041 till:01/11/2041 text:October from:01/11/2041 till:01/12/2041 text:November from:01/12/2041 till:31/12/2041 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names Retirement Due to extreme damages in Seattle (including the space needle), the names Emmy and Heidi was retired from the naming list. They will be replaced with Ella and Hadi for the 2098 season. Landfalls and Peaks http://maps.wikia-services.com/api/v1/render/12757?uselang=en Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:Destructive storms Category:Season collabs